


It's Not Seduction If You Didn't Have To Be Convinced

by keepyoursoul



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: Anal Fingering, Friends to Lovers, Lingerie, M/M, Oneshot, Porn With Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 18:47:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11834811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/keepyoursoul/pseuds/keepyoursoul
Summary: Twenty-six year olds didn’t have sleepovers. At least Gerard thought that they didn’t, but here he was, sitting on Frank’s couch at the bitter end of a movie marathon doing exactly that.





	It's Not Seduction If You Didn't Have To Be Convinced

Twenty-six year olds didn’t have sleepovers. At least Gerard thought that they didn’t, but here he was, sitting on Frank’s couch at the bitter end of a movie marathon doing exactly that. 

Mikey was supposed to be there too, Frank had invited him, but he had a last minute work commitment, so it was just the two of them in Frank’s apartment by themselves. Gerard had considered cancelling. Him and Frank didn’t hang out that much just the two of them, there were always other guys around, whether it was Mikey or Ray or Dewees. It was just that Frank had started out as Mikey’s friend, and Gerard always thought of him that way, but he guessed it wouldn’t be that bad to hang out with him one on one. The idea made him a little bit uneasy for reasons he didn’t quite understand, but he pushed it down in fear of being rude and ditching Frank just because Mikey couldn’t come. 

Gerard didn’t exactly know what made him uneasy about being with Frank alone, though he couldn’t help but think that it was because of his age. Frank’s empty beer bottle sat on the coffee table across from them in the dim room, beer that Frank announced was the first he ever bought legally, smiling and laughing with Gerard as he walked through his apartment door. 

As the night went on though, Gerard’s weird, uneasy feeling only grew stronger, and he couldn’t help but feel as if he wished someone else were there too. Someone to fill in the gaps in conversation, someone to laugh and say a stupid joke when he and Frank caught and held each other’s glances for just a little too long or when he could feel the younger’s body freeze when he accidentally brushed his hand while reaching for the remote. 

That afternoon it felt as if it was the first time that he was really getting to know Frank, because as much as he hung out with him in a group setting, he never got to have long uninterrupted conversations with him like the ones they had that day, and it left him feeling closer to Frank in a way in which he couldn’t really describe. Their night of watching as many horror movies in a row as possible was welcome though, because after getting in each other’s way in the kitchen while cooking dinner and brushing elbows as they dried and washed the plates after, Gerard was looking forward to numb his brain a bit. He felt on edge after being annoyingly hyper aware of Frank’s body in proximity to his own for the entire day, and he hoped that if he got interested in whatever they were watching it would take his mind off of it.

Something though, brought his attention to Frank’s face near the end of their night. Maybe it was an expression that he made or some movement out of the corner of his eye, but before he knew it he was zoned out staring at the side of Frank’s face and everything else melted out of existence around him. He was entranced with the way the flickering light of the TV fell on Frank’s delicate face, washing him in a different coloured glow in rapid succession. When he blinked, butterfly-like shadows from his eyelashes fluttered across his cheeks, half obscured by a stray piece of hair that Gerard was seconds away from brushing back. 

All of a sudden Frank yawned, scrunching his eyes up and stretching his arms up above his head, resting them there against the top of the couch as he opened his eyes and looked up at Gerard sleepily. “That was a dumb movie,” he told him, his voice low and tired, eyes blinking in the flashing light of the credits across the screen. 

Gerard looked to the TV quickly and back to him. The movie was over already? “Yeah it was… stupid,” he agreed, shaking his head and pushing his hair behind his ear, looking down at his lap, anything to stop looking at Frank stretched out in front of him, his t-shirt having rode up a bit showing a strip of his soft stomach scattered lightly with hair right above his belt. 

“If we watch another movie I’m gonna fall asleep and then I’d make you carry me to bed,” Frank said quietly.

Gerard looked up at his face, but saw that he was smiling sleepily, letting a few giggles out when they met eyes to show that he was only joking. Gerard probably would have carried him to bed if he’d wanted him to, but he didn’t say that. 

“Where’s your spare blankets then? I’ll make the couch up myself since you look like you’re gonna slip into a coma any second and then I really will have to carry you,” Gerard asked him. 

“Hm?” Frank asked confusedly, rubbing a hand down his face. “No, you can sleep in bed with me. The couch is super uncomfortable, I wouldn’t make you do that,” he chuckled.

“What? No- I,” Gerard was too tired to even get his thoughts together to say what he was thinking. He couldn’t sleep in Frank’s bed with him. That was crazy. There was a perfectly good couch right here, and for some reason, the idea of slipping into the unknown of Frank’s bedroom with him left him with a heavy uneasy feeling in his stomach that he couldn’t really identify.

“C’mon, and grab your bag before you fall asleep right here,” Frank told him, dragging himself up and off the couch, grabbing Gerard’s hand and stumbling with him out of the living room. Gerard followed, Frank’s weak grip on his wrist falling away completely once they entered the hallway and Gerard turned into the entry way to get his overnight bag like Frank had told him, flinging the backpack over his shoulder lazily. The hallway was dark, nothing lighting the way except for the warm glow coming out of a room at the end of the hall, Frank’s room. Gerard walked down and entered it, finding only the bedside table lamp on and the door to the bathroom shut, bright light from under the door illuminating a strip of the carpet and the sound of running water coming from inside. 

Frank’s bed looked slept in and comfortable, the covers pulled up, but half-assedly, as if he simply flung the duvet up after he got out of it in the morning. Gerard set his backpack on the end of the bed and got out his pyjamas, an old holey t-shirt and pyjama pants with dinosaurs printed on them.

Since Frank was in the bathroom, Gerard put his bag on the floor out of the way and slipped his shirt up over his head, putting his pyjama one on, the material much more soft and worn-in. Next he undid his jeans and peeled them off, slipping the bottoms on and pulling the covers of Frank’s bed back, getting in. 

It was a little weird to be in Frank’s bed. It was disturbing how comfortable it was. He pulled the duvet up over his shoulders and burrowed into the pillow, his eyes slipping shut. It was probably nearing three in the morning. He felt a little delirious. Frank’s pillow smelled exactly like Frank, like when Gerard got a little too close to him and caught the scent of his laundry detergent or the smell of his shampoo. It was a very _him_ smell. 

The sound of the lightswitch in the bathroom being turned off and the door opening made Gerard open his eyes, and as he blinked and adjusted them to the lowlight of the room, his heart stuttered in his chest. 

Frank met his eyes briefly with a soft expression, curling his hair behind his ear, walking to the bed. He was wearing a delicate looking camisole, a deep navy blue with little dots all over it and thin straps that looked flimsy and like they would fall down at any moment. His bottoms were little matching shorts that left nothing to the imagination and showed off thigh tattoos that Gerard had never seen before. 

Frank switched off the lamp and got into the bed, as Gerard lay paralyzed. What was going on? Did Frank wear those pyjamas all the time or did this mean something? His mind raced as he felt Frank shift around on his side of the bed which wasn’t really that far away at all. If Gerard moved his arm a few inches forward he would graze Frank’s body, he could practically feel the warmth from him without even doing so. 

Frank looked so much smaller with barely any material covering him. His usual baggy jeans and hoodies covered his frame, but now, Gerard could still see him behind his eyelids. How narrow his hips were and how delicate his frame really seemed, his collarbones standing out in Gerard’s memory, as well as those fucking shorts. He must have not been wearing underwear underneath them, they were that short. The thought made Gerard blush and feel hyper aware of every movement and noise that Frank made. Gerard hadn’t moved an inch since he got into bed.

Finally, Frank sighed. “I’m cold,” he said, and rolled over into Gerard’s body, his head just under Gerard’s chin and their forearms pressed together. Gerard practically quit breathing, finally, when his lungs started burning, he let out a small stream of air so slowly that Frank wouldn’t have even been able to feel it in his hair. Frank wouldn’t be cold if he was wearing normal fucking pyjamas like a normal person, Gerard thought, instead of these fucking- _girl pyjamas_. Those slutty little girl pyjamas that he wanted to make fun of him for, but really, he knew he could only make fun of them if they didn’t desperately turn him on. 

Though he was fighting the turned on part. 

Frank’s breaths could be felt warm and soft against his neck, and although it was nice, their position was a little awkward. Gerard was nearing the edge of his side of the bed, so he didn’t really have a choice.

“Roll over,” he said quietly, not even really sure if Frank still awake to hear him. But Frank complied, rolling over obediently, but taking Gerard’s arm with him, holding it to his chest comfortably. 

Frank’s camisole top had ridden up, and Gerard’s arm was pressed to his bare stomach, Frank holding his arm there gently. Gerard shifted behind him to try to get comfortable, his eyes wide in the dark, trying not to focus on Frank’s soft skin, warm everywhere he touched. 

There was some sort of aura about today, just the two of them, that seemed comfortable, but had something hidden somewhere behind the eyes or in the words that rested behind their lips but were never said out loud. He didn’t think too hard about the fact that Frank wanted Gerard to hold him in this way, he simply just tried to deal with it and not lose his cool. 

He had to admit that he wasn’t opposed to cuddling with Frank, in fact, he was trying not to get too close to him all day in case he did something that would be weird. As he shifted behind him, he fit his legs into Frank’s bent ones and closed his eyes, trying to calm down, his lips just grazing the back of Frank’s long hair. 

But he could feel Frank’s breaths and his stomach moving with each inhale and exhale where Gerard’s arm was pressed, right against his bare skin. Where Frank was holding his arm, he began moving his thumb back and forth, grazing Gerard’s skin in a soothing sort of motion. He sighed contently and held Gerard’s arm a little tighter.

Gerard felt a heat surge through his stomach and his dick throbbed, clear and noticeable, filling out a little despite his internal protesting. Pyjama pants were bad at hiding anything, and the last thing he needed was a hard on when Frank wanted to spoon with him. Yet, it seemed like there was no turning back now, because just thinking about his dick made him think of Frank who lay there in his arms, seemingly unknowing to his internal struggle, sleeping comfortably against him.

Gerard moved back a bit, his arm sliding out from Frank’s loose grasp as he put distance between their lower bodies. The curve of Frank’s ass was pressed right against him and he couldn’t handle the pressure any longer. He wasn’t gonna lay there and let his dick grind against Frank’s sleeping body. 

“Mm, come back,” Frank slurred, reaching behind him blindly and brushing Gerard’s stomach with his arm. “Cold.”

Gerard sighed loudly. “Frankie…” he wanted to hold him, he really did, but he wasn’t going to let himself molest his little brother’s friend in his sleep. “I can’t.” He bit his lip in the near dark, he could still feel his own hard on against his thigh, Frank’s raspy sleep voice doing nothing to deter the situation, asking Gerard to hold him again. 

“Just go to sleep,” he told Frank, putting his hand on the younger’s arm that he could see in the moonlight, rubbing it in what he hoped was a comforting manner and enough to make him satisfied enough to go to sleep. 

But Frank simply scooted back into the curve of Gerard’s body and into his warmth, making Gerard bite on his tongue so hard he almost broke the skin to stop from groaning in an inappropriate _your-ass-feels-so-good-against-my-cock_ kind of way. 

“Gerard?” Frank’s voice was breathy and shocked, and Gerard froze, his heart almost stilling as he prepared for Frank to move away from him, to stare at him in shock and ask him to leave the room in disgust. 

And Frank did move way, reaching over to turn the bedside table lamp on, bathing the room in a warm glow before laying down on his back and looking up at Gerard with wide eyes, mouth open as if he was almost going to say something. 

Gerard pressed his face into the pillow momentarily, feeling shame and embarrassment and whatever other unpleasant emotions swirling around making blush guiltily. “I’m sorry,” he whispered. He wanted Frank to turn the light off and pretend this never happened. 

“Hey,” Frank said quietly, moving Gerard’s arm that was half covering his face, making the older lift his head up and look at him. Frank just laid there looking at Gerard curiously, from his eyes to his lips and then down his body that disappeared under the covers. He reached out and pressed his hand to Gerard’s stomach over his old t-shirt, sliding it down beneath the duvet until his palm was over Gerard’s cock, the thin flannel material strained against him. 

Gerard gasped and looked into Frank’s eyes as rubbed his palm over him subtly, making him have to close his eyes and gather himself as the heat of arousal rolled through him slowly, and he tried to not push into Frank’s hand. 

Gerard took both of Frank’s arms gently and placed them over his head, rolling closer and leaning over him, looking down on the younger. “Is that why you invited me over?” Gerard asked, breathing hard, “Because you’ve been teasing me all day, and I’m _this_ close to losing it.”

Frank blinked up at him, his hair splayed out underneath of his pinned wrists and his camisole pushed up against his ribs. “Maybe,” he breathed out, smiling a little.

Gerard scoffed. “And what did you hope I would do, hm? You know, you got me thinking that I was a real fucking creep laying in bed with my friend trying my hardest not to just fucking-“ he broke off. “All because I saw him in _girl_ pyjamas.”

“You like ‘em?” Frank asked, like he genuinely wanted to know.

Gerard let go of one of his wrists and trailed his hand down Frank’s bare ribs, brushing his hand up under the shirt that was already rucked up, before going down again and feeling the soft material of the shorts. They were shorter than regular guys underwear would be, they probably barely covered his asscheeks, but the material was loose and Gerard slid his hand onto Frank’s thigh, pushing his fingertips up underneath of the bottoms towards his hip. 

Frank breathed in loudly as Gerard’s fingertips grazed over soft hair and finally his dick, Gerard’s eyebrows raising and a smug expression settling on his face as stroked Frank slowly, feeling him hardening underneath his fingers. Frank closed his eyes and opened his mouth a little, letting out breathy pants as Gerard touched him lightly, teasing at most. 

Seeing him like this, Gerard couldn’t resist, he leant down and pressed his lips to Frank’s relaxed ones, licking along his bottom lip before Frank reciprocated, tilting his head to slot their mouths together, pressing tongues deeper. Gerard rubbed his tongue against Frank’s explorationally, making Frank whine and press his hips up minutely where Gerard’s hand had stilled. 

Gerard broke their kiss and looked down at his hand under the material of Frank’s bottoms, Frank’s dick fully hard now and looking obscene, straining against the polka-dotted fabric.

“You look so- _god_ ,” Gerard shook his head and pressed their foreheads together. This was so wrong, Gerard always saw him as his kid brother’s friend, even though Frank was twenty-one, warning signals were going off in Gerard’s head about how very wrong this seemed. And yet, he couldn’t stop himself, he didn’t want to. He wondered how long Frank had thought about him like this, how long Gerard had been oblivious to Frank wanting him. He’d only started noticing things about him recently, but if Frank had always thought about him that way, he wondered how many times they’d been in the same room while Frank thought about him fucking him. If he thought about Gerard’s innocent touches days after feeling them, looking forward to the next time that Mikey would invite his older brother over so that he could see him again. 

“How long have you wanted this?” he asked him.

“A long time,” Frank told him.

“ _How long_?” 

“…Since I met you.”

Gerard groaned and slipped his face down, pressing it to Frank’s neck. Three years. Frank had been a teenager when they met and Gerard had had a girlfriend at the time. He understood why he didn’t tell him. But still… 

“You thought about this?” he asked.

Frank nodded, looking up at him.

“Thought about me doing all sorts of stuff to you, even though you knew you weren’t supposed to.” He let go of Frank’s other wrist and sat up, dragging his bottoms off slowly. “Like at a show, following you to the bathroom and pushing you into a stall, making you come with my hand over your mouth so no one would hear you.”

“Please,” Frank moaned. He wriggled around a little, Gerard having pulled the fabric off his ankles and onto the floor, leaving him exposed. He looked angelic laying spread out, his legs bent slightly on either side of Gerard, eyes wide and waiting. 

Gerard put his hand on Frank’s thigh, feeling it against his hip before bringing his fingers up to Frank’s mouth slipping two past his lips. “Suck,” he told him. 

Frank opened his mouth for his fingers, bringing his own hand up to Gerard’s to push his fingers deeper into his mouth. Gerard finally registered his cock trying to get his attention, throbbing in time with his heartbeat as Frank held onto his hand, tongue swirling around and sliding between his fingers, lips making soft suction. Gerard put a hand on his own dick and closed his eyes, squeezing a little to try to relieve some of the tension, but he didn’t want to focus on himself right then. He really wanted to make Frank come. 

Sliding his fingers, now dripping with spit out of Frank’s mouth, he brought them down to Frank’s entrance, making the younger close his eyes and bite his lip as Gerard rubbed his fingertips against him. After feeling him relax a little, he pushed the two fingers in, Frank’s mouth opening in a silent gasp. Frank was so hot inside, the saliva made it easy to slide his fingers in slowly, and Gerard watched as his fingers disappear into him again and again, shiny in the low light. 

Frank whined, high in his throat as Gerard started stroking the pads of his fingers in an upward motion, his cock twitching on his stomach, flushed and so, so ready to come. Gerard wrapped his fingers around Frank with his other hand, bending down and pressing long open-mouthed kisses to the delicate trail of hair beneath Frank’s navel. 

“God, _Gerard_ ,” Frank moaned, breathless, as he slipped a hand into Gerard’s hair, his back arching and head tilted back against the pillow. Gerard continued fingering him while licking up and down his cock, not really taking him in but dragging his tongue all over the place, moaning low in his throat when Frank’s grip on his hair tightened. 

Gerard took Frank’s hand out of his hair and laced their fingers together, holding it tight as he sat up again, watching Frank buck his hips and make a frustrated sound as Gerard’s mouth left him, his hair sticking to his forehead now and his face flushed red. He was so close. 

Gerard slid his fingers out of Frank’s ass, leaning down momentarily to spit directly where his fingers just were. The saliva covered his hole and dripped down his ass, but Gerard stopped it by pressing his fingers in again, three this time sinking into him and stretching the soft muscle wider than before. 

Frank moaned loudly and pressed his face into his own bicep, his hips tilting down trying to push Gerard’s fingers into him further, and Gerard complied, fucking him with his fingers at a steady pace, deep and hard. It didn’t take much now to make Frank come, a few more thrusts and Frank was gasping hard, his back arching as he came across his stomach, his cock spilling more with every drag of Gerard’s fingers inside of him.

He continued fingering him, gently now, until Frank was done coming. He lay beneath Gerard with his eyes closed, catching his breath. Gerard slid his fingers out slowly, watching Frank wince before he shoved his pyjama pants down, wrapping his still-wet fingers around his dick and jerking himself off hard and fast above him. 

Frank watched as Gerard got himself off, the older’s eyes closed and mouth open as he stroked himself, rubbing his cock in the come on Frank’s stomach, making the slide easier. He thrust against Frank, that perfect spot between his soft dick and his hip where there was a little dip, the skin slippery from come and sweat. The feeling of Frank’s soft cock sliding against him pushed him over the edge, and it didn’t take long before he came, groaning out Frank’s name as he added to the come already covering the younger’s stomach. 

Breathing heavily, he let go of his dick and pushed his hair back with his clean hand, looking at Frank now clear-headed and seeing what a mess he made of him. 

“Hold on,” he said, and got up on shaky legs, going into the bathroom and getting a wet washcloth, before crawling back up onto the bed where Frank was laying in the same position sleepily. He wiped the come off of his stomach and his dick gently, before his own and threw the cloth onto the floor, pulling Frank’s camisole down from where it had ridden up. 

“Mm, thanks,” Frank told him, reaching to pull Gerard down on the bed beside him. 

Gerard turned the lamp out and laid down, bringing the duvet up over them both and putting an arm around Frank, pulling him close, ready to drift off into a coma.

“So… who’s gonna tell Mikey?” Frank asked after a few minutes.

“Dibs not me,” Gerard replied into Frank’s hair. 

“That’s not fair!” Frank whined, voice muffled by the fabric of Gerard’s shirt.

“Well, that’s what you get for not telling me sooner,” Gerard told him, smiling to himself and holding Frank a little closer. “Could have done this a long time ago.”

**Author's Note:**

> check out my other oneshots on my profile, or head over to my tumblr: newjerseyfucker. thanks for reading! pls let me know what you thought/leave kudos :)


End file.
